couragefandomcom-20200223-history
The Mask
The Mask is the seventh episode of season four, and the forty-sixth episode total. It is the second two-part episode of the series. It originally aired on October 18, 2002. It aired again on Cartoon Network's Halloween block, "The Grim and Courage Hour," on October 12, 2006. Synopsis A masked woman with a mysterious past comes to the farm and attacks Courage. Fearing the safety of his owners, Courage must repair the root of her problems so she can leave. Plot It's just a normal day for Courage, who sleeps near the hen house, where Muriel is collecting eggs. Then a masked woman comes and proceeds to whack the dog with a washbasin. When Muriel comes out from the hen house, she thinks that the woman is Courage's friend, who is playing with him. She invites her to dinner. During the dinner, the masked woman reveals herself to be "Kitty," and tells Muriel, Eustace, and Courage about her best friend Bunny, who fell in love with a gangster dog and that "all dogs are evil." After dinner, Kitty attacks Courage again, when he is watching TV alone. Muriel sees it, but she believes that they are playing again. Muriel makes a bed for the guest in the garret. At night, Courage spies on Kitty, and sees how she plays with a toy mouse, which is a reminder of Bunny (Courage does not know this). He is convinced that the Mask is evil, and tries to tell it to Muriel and Eustace, but they don't believe him. So, in an attempt to protect them both, Courage locks his owners and Kitty in their rooms, and steals the toy mouse, supposedly as evidence for the police. Then, he drives to the Diner and learns from Charlie the Mouse that Mad Dog has Bunny in his apartment. In the meantime, Muriel, Eustace, and Kitty try to get out of their rooms. Kitty succeeds, and goes to look for the stolen toy mouse, assuming that Courage stole it. Courage soon finds Bunny, and saves her from Mad Dog, who gets involved in a high-speed chase. Mad Dog's car winds up driving on the railroad tracks and is eventually smashed by a powerful locomotive hauling an Amtrak passenger train. As Courage and Bunny escape, they see Kitty on the train, who pulls Bunny up with her. As the train speeds off, the two happy friends thank Courage, and admit that not all dogs are evil. In the morning, Courage returns home, and Muriel tells him that Eustace now uses the mask (which Kitty left behind at the house in her pursuit) during dangerous work. Trivia *First appearance of Kitty, Bunny, and Mad Dog. *The second two-parter, after The Tower of Dr. Zalost. *Although the train in this episode was powered by a steam locomotive, it has an air horn. * The title of this episode is the same title of the 1994 fantasy slapstick action comedy film, The Mask starring Jim Carrey as Stanley Ipkiss as the title character. * This is the only episode banned in France because of it's gross-out humor with all references to domestic violence and even an unfortunate dispute with anger by parents and viewers over this episode, in which two characters in this episode acted a huge number of lesbian stereotypes, in which it resulted when several french television groups found this episode too inappropriate for children to watch. Gallery Courage-the-Cowardly-Dog-The-Mask.jpg CSX 8888 - The Mask of Vengeance 1945 (tumblr m6ree2t0dU1rw56k4o10 1280.PNG CSX 8888 - The Mask of Vengeance 1948 (bunnyandkittyrj9.jpg CSX 8888 - The Mask of Vengeance 1945 (tumblr m6ree2t0dU1rw56k4o10 1280.jpg CSX 8888 - The Mask of Vengeance 1819 (tumblr m6ree2t0dU1rw56k4o8 1280.jpg CSX 8888 - The Mask of Vengeance 1346 (tumblr m6ree2t0dU1rw56k4o7 1280.jpg CSX 8888 - The Mask of Vengeance 1322 (tumblr m7w0i7Wmmr1qlyzrro1 1280.png CSX 8888 - The Mask of Vengeance 1948 (bunnyandkittyrj9.jpg Bunny.jpg Kittyandbunny.png Kitty2.jpg 1296899455.jpg Kitty.PNG Bunny.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 4